prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG37
is the 37th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 231st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The Cures fight their way out of the twisted game show hosted by Mucardia. '' Summary With Nozomi, Rin, and Komachi unfairly losing their games- the only Cures free are Urara and Karen. The Fairies try busting open the door but it doesn't budge. Urara volunteers to partake in the next game, which Karen tries to convince her not to do, but she refuses to listen; saying she must. Karen asks if this is because she cares about all of the chocolate they would win, but she claims its about the trophy they could win. It would have all of their names on it, and really show their proof of friendship. Mr. Magic says it isn't of any importance and laughs before he puts her into the game, "Rhythm Whack-a-Mole". Here, Urara must hit the moles while her song plays, and keep whacking them until it ends; and if she misses even one it will stop. Everything goes pretty well for Urara until one of the moles steals the hammer from her, causing the game to end. She transforms into Cure Lemonade after they begin attacking her, but she is grabbed and thrown into a box like the others. The final participant was Karen and her challenge was a coin toss. Mr. Magic has a Hoshina coin, but Karen recalls her coin from earlier, deciding to toss the both of them. He agrees, saying that if she loses she must hand over the Rose Pact. The girls protest, saying he'll still cheat, but Karen tells them that she needs them to believe in her. They agree and Karen tosses the coin into the air, catching it to see its Tails. She is unable to decide as Mr. Magic chooses heads. She recalls how he cheats and she calls Heads, only for him to chose Tails afterwards. He asked her to show the coin but Karen didn't move her hand. Frustrated, Mr. Magic gets tired of waiting and lifts her hand. However, it gets stuck on her hand and from him getting impatient, it lands on Heads on the floor and Karen wins. He claims she was cheating, but the girls protest, saying she won fairly because nobody said the coin had to be on her hand when read. Not only that but he lifted her hand to begin with. Suddenly the studio starts to destroy itself and the Hoshina begin to attack the Cures. Karen transforms into Cure Aqua as the boys turn into their Fairy Form and Kurumi changes into Milky Rose. Together everyone fights the Hoshina and they fuse into one. Milky Roses uses Metal Blizzard to defeat it and the Cures release Rainbow Rose Explosion on Mr. Magic, but he escapes and avoids it. Then the real TV staff said that filming is about to start and the girls go to partake on it, along with Karen since Kurumi is still anxious. Later the girls were re-watching the tournament and their victory again. Kurumi was a bit upset that her name didn't get carved on the trophy but she acts happy for them anyway. Then Jiiya came in with the trophy, with the girls happily observe it when Karen calls Kurumi to reveal that they did put her name on it afterwards. Jiiya explains that he has a friend at the TV station and pulled some strings to include her as well- making everyone feeling happy. Major Events *Karen manipulates Mr. Magic's rules to defeat the "Five de Chance" scheme. *The Cures win the actual "Five de Chance" show, with Kurumi added to the trophy due to Sakamoto pulling some strings. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Villains *Mucardia (Mr. Magic) *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Jii-ya / Sakamoto Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!